


Height

by InnerWorkings94Imagines



Series: Naruto 2018 Stories [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 12:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14425263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerWorkings94Imagines/pseuds/InnerWorkings94Imagines
Summary: Temari ponders on Shikamaru's height





	Height

Temari looked over at Shikamaru as they were walking through the village. She realized for the first time on a conscious level that she was looking up at him instead of down. Temari sighed, thinking back to when she first met the cry baby. He was nothing special, she remember having no opinion of him, even before she was set to fight him. In fact she thought it was going to be easier than the workout that he had actually given her. He was much shorter than at the time, barely coming up to her chin. She giggled thinking back to how his height was mostly in his hair and not in the boy under it. 

Shikamaru looked over at her, seeing her smile. He yawned, wondering when the paperwork would end for the day. “What’s so funny?” He asked, his attention up front. 

“I was just remembering how short you were when we first met. Your height was mostly in your hair.” Shikamaru let out a deep breath. 

“What brought that on?” She smiled, looking up at the stone faces. 

“I just had to look up at you instead of down.” Shikamaru paused as she kept moving. 

“But I’ve been taller than you for years?” He asked puzzled. 

“Maybe I was distract by the fact your hair reminds me of a pineapple.” Shikamaru let out another deep sigh. 

“How did I end up with a woman like her.” He mumbled. Temari turned around looking at him, her eyes were hard and scary. It reminded him of how his mom would look at his dad. 

“What did you say?” He smiled, catching up to her, his hand grabbing hers.


End file.
